


Famiglia

by Neko48



Series: Lazos familiares [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48
Summary: ¿Qué es la familia? ¿Son aquellos que comparten tú misma sangre? De ser así... ¿Por qué tantas familias se separan? ¿Por qué abandonan a sus hijos, padres hermanos y otros? ¿Por qué varias veces los maltratan? ¿Por qué se sienten con el derecho de decidir sobre tí o de que les des algo?Una vez más te pregunto: ¿Qué es la familia?Tal vez si lees, lo descubrirás.*Los personajes y el universo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenecen a Akira Amano*
Relationships: Belphegor/Gokudera Hayato, Dino/Superbi Squalo
Series: Lazos familiares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020816
Kudos: 1





	1. Preludio

Más de un mes había pasado ya y no le sorprendía. Nadie era suficiente para permanecer a su lado, así que era obvio que ese albino no regresara.

—Al final los plebeyos no valen la pena, mushishishi. —Si alguien se tomara el tiempo de conocerlo, tal vez se daría cuenta del toque melancólico en la risa del infante.

—¡Vooooi! ¿¡Aún sigues con eso de "príncipe" y "plebeyos"!? —Exclamó una voz, demasiado potente para su gusto, pero que por algún motivo estaba feliz de escuchar.

—Relajate Squallo, es bueno que los niños se diviertan a su manera. —Dijo otra voz masculina, una que esta vez no reconoció.

—Belphegor. —Se volteó al ser llamado por la mujer que ocupaba la dirección del orfanato en el que se encontraba, topándose con la sonrisa aliviada de la fémina que venía acompañada de dos hombres jóvenes—. A partir de hoy ellos serán tus padres.

Continuará...


	2. Desesperación real

La cuarta batalla había acabado. 

Los Varia habían perdido el anillo de la lluvia junto con su segundo al mando esa noche, y aún así se marcharon sin darle importancia a la vida del albino. Ninguno de los jóvenes de la décima generación entendía ese comportamiento del escuadrón de asesinos, ni siquiera la distante nube o la engañosa niebla quienes contemplaban todo en la distancia.

Ambos bandos se retiraron esa noche con muchas cosas en sus pensamientos, sus futuras batallas, los sucesos hasta el momento... Los heridos y las bajas. Tan sumergidos iban en sus pensamientos que nadie se percató del constante temblor de cierto joven, sus aliados tampoco se cuestionaron al percatarse de que este se había separado de ellos en el camino al hotel, era algo que hacía a veces después de todo, y no por estar herido era vulnerable.

Ninguno se imaginó que ese chico tan sanguinario y prepotente estaría corriendo sin aliento en dirección al hospital, la desesperación siendo evidente en la expresión de su rostro y los traspiés accidentales que daba mientras ignoraba el dolor de su cuerpo y entraba al blanco edificio, inmediatamente comenzando a buscar en los pasillos a aquel que podía darle respuestas, que podía darle esperanza.

Al doblar en uno de los pasillos lo encontró de pié, observando estático la puerta del salón de operaciones, que mantenía encendida la luz que indicaba que estaban en mitad de una cirugía, corrió una vez más hacia él y se aferró a sus ensangrentadas ropas zarandeandolo.

—¡Dime que está bien! ¡Dime que lo salvaste! —Le exigía desesperado, sus ojos carmín expuestos y mostrando sus emociones y las lágrimas acumuladas al habersele pegado su rubio flequillo a la frente debido al sudor, incluso su preciada tiara se había caído en algún punto del trayecto y no le tomó importancia.

—Esta en cirugía ahora Bel. —Le dijo el mayor sosteniendo sus manos en un intento de que aflojara el agarre que comenzaba a volver blancos sus puños—. Los doctores dicen que aún hay esperanza, pero está muy grave. Ahora solo podemos esperar.

Esto le calló como un balde de agua helada al adolescente, soltó el agarre de las ropas del mayor y retrocedió unos pasos aturdido, como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo.

—Dices... Que podría... ¿Morir? —Cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado que se trataba de un impostor, que el príncipe destripador nunca expresaría emociones semejantes.

—Las probabilidades... No están a su favor la verdad. —Confezó con amargura—. Pero...

Fue interrumpido al tener que esquivar un cuchillo que iba directo a su rostro. Desconcertado, observó al chico frente a él.

—Eso no pasará... Eso no es posible... Eso no está permitido... No puede hacerlo... No puede... —El adulto sintió su corazón comprimirse en dolor al ver el estado de Belphegor, su mirada perdida y bañada en lágrimas que corrían por su rostro hasta llegar al suelo, su delgado cuerpo tembloroso y cubierto de vendas que yacían ensangrentadas debido a que sus heridas se habían abierto por el esfuerzo realizado, y sus labios susurrando palabras de completa negación debido al shock en el que estaba.

—Bel...

—¡¡No puede morir y dejarme!! —Tras gritar esto lanzó una vez más sus cuchillos, no apuntaba hacia él, apuntaba a todo lo que entraba en su vista—. ¡¡Él fue quien me busco!! ¡¡Él dijo que se quedaría!! ¡¡No le permitiré irse!! ¡¡Aunque lo tenga que matar no lo permitiré!!

Para este punto la sala de espera era un desastre, cuchillos y cables por doquier, las sillas destrozadas y él mayor con múltiples heridas al no poder esquivar algunos cuchillos con tal de proteger la puerta del salón de cirugía, a lo cual agradeció profundamente que este estuviera insonorizado y que hubieran cerrado el hospital tras llegar.

—¡Bel! —El chico no lo escuchaba, gritos roncos salían de su garganta desgarrada por tanto gritar, y su vista nublada no parecía enfocar nada.

Aprovechó el momento en que el chico perdió el equilibrio debido a uno de sus propios cables que no vio por las lágrimas y tomó su látigo, golpeando con maestría la mano con la que Belphegor sostenía sus cuchillos y enredándolo en ella para jalarlo hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza, evitando que se soltara de su agarre o sacara otra de sus armas.

—¡Belphegor escúchame de una vez! —Escuchar su nombre completo por parte del adulto y su tono autoritario le devolvió un poco de su conciencia, él nunca los usaba a menos que fuera importante, así que por instinto siempre lo escuchaba—. Él está mal, eso es verdad. Pero los doctores dijeron que si su voluntad es fuerte aguantará la cirugía y vivirá. Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie cuán luchador él es, así que vamos a creer en él, ¿si?

Tras escuchar estas palabras Belphegor dejó de luchar y en su lugar comenzó a hipar debido al llanto.

—No... No quiero... Que se valla... —Confezó entrecortado mientras escondía su mirada en el hombro del adulto y se aferraba a él—. No quiero perderlos a ninguno de los dos... No quiero que me dejen papá...

—No lo harás Bel, por lo menos no hoy. Te lo prometo. —Dijo mientras dejaba salir sus propias lágrimas de angustia al ver a su hijo tan roto, y recordar el estado en el que estaba su cónyuge cuando lo llevó al hospital, manchándose con su sangre al sostenerlo en el camino.

Nadie creería una escena similar.

¿Quién en su sano juicio podría siquiera imaginar al potro bronco consolando al príncipe destripador?

Para el chico de cabellos plateados que se encontraba escuchando tras una pared la interacción del que fue su oponente y aquel que era como un hermano para su jefe, su cerebro solo podía generar más y más preguntas mientras escuchaba los sollozos desgarradores del joven asesino, al que Dino consolaba repitiendo una misma frase.

—Squallo estará bien.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: Hooooooola mis amores♡(ӦｖӦ｡). ¿Me extrañaron en el preludio? —Es golpeada por un mazo verde.
> 
> REBORN: Nadie lo hizo Dame-autora. Ya ahora explícame por qué no sabía nada de la boda de mi primer Dame-alumno. —La amenaza con Leon transformado en pistola.
> 
> YO: ¿Eso no deberías preguntárselo a Dino(；^ω^）? Él fue quien se casó son avisarte, yo solo narré los echos 😇.
> 
> REBORN: ...Vuelvo en unas horas.
> 
> YO: Me salvé( ꈨຶ ˙̫̮ ꈨຶ ). Casi muero por 977 palabras🤣.
> 
> Ciao~ ciao~ mis amores( ˘ ³˘)♥.
> 
> PD: El preludio tuvo 150 palabras.


	3. Padre

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, ¿La muerte era algo tan doloroso? ¿Y qué era ese sonido? Sonaba como... ¿Un monitor cardíaco? Abrió lentamente sus ojos ante este pensamiento, cerrándolos una vez más debido a la molestia que le provocó el resplandor de la habitación.

—¿Ya despertaste Squallo? —Le preguntó una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Dino? —Giró con esfuerzo su rostro para observarlo, estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama y se notaba por sus ojeras que se había quedado en vela cuidándolo.

—Cuando luchaste, me imaginé que Yamamoto estaría en problemas, así que mandé a mis subordinados escondidos para salvarlo... Nunca me imaginé que terminarías así... —Le resultaba doloroso ver al albino en esas condiciones.

—¿Por qué me salvaste? Era mejor para ti y ese chico dejarme morir.

—Me temo que no puedo dejarte morir Squallo, por mí... Y por Bel. —Al decir lo último volteó hacia otro punto de la habitación, Squallo siguió su mirada y observó cómo su hijo estaba dormido en un sillón frente a su cama—. Tuvimos que sedarlo para que descansara.

—Siempre has sido un blando, por eso terminaste atado a nosotros. —Comentó con amargura al recordar como casi lo había obligado a contraer nupcias con él.

—No puedo negar mi naturaleza, sobretodo cuando me ha dado lo más preciado para mi. —Su voz no mostraba dudas—. Además, Tsuna hubiese echo lo mismo sin dudarlo. Sea enemigo o amigo, él no abandona a nadie, por eso pienso que es el mejor candidato para ser el Décimo Vongola y lo apoyé aún si iba en contra de ustedes. Pero sigo sin entenderte Squallo... ¿Qué tiene Xanxus que te hace seguirlo, cuando todo lo que te a importado somos tu familia y tu espada? Dímelo.

En los 9 años que llevaban de matrimonio siempre se lo había preguntado, pero después del incidente de la cuna Squallo dejó de hablar del por qué sigue a Xanxus.

—...Al inicio yo era solo un mocoso que se vio impresionado por alguien más poderoso. —Comenzó, sorprendiendo a Dino—. Pero ahora es diferente, soy leal a Xanxus, eso es cierto. Pero la razón por la que niego a ese niñato, es porque no puedo aceptar a quien eligió el Noveno.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo darte los detalles, pero él... Es alguien a quien no puedo tolerar... —Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse por el cansancio.

—Duérmete ya Squallo, necesitamos que te mejores. —Le dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

—No quemes... La cocina mientras... No estoy... —Murmuró, quedándose dormido al sentir el tacto familiar de su esposo.

—No lo haré... Pediré comida a domicilio hasta que vuelvas.

Tiempo después fue momento de despertar a Bel, la batalla de la niebla sería en un par de horas y debía reunirse con su equipo.

—Bel, es hora de despertar hijo. —Él menor se notaba aturdido al abrir los ojos, pero al recordar donde estaba se incorporó exaltado.

—¿¡Ya despertó!?

—Calma Bel, despertó mientras dormías pero se volvió a dormir por el agotamiento. —Bel se sorprendió por esto—. Él va a estar bien, ya pasó lo peor. Incluso me dijo que no quemara la cocina mientras él no estaba. —Comentó haciendo un puchero ofendido.

—Shishishishishi, pues más te vale hacerle caso, no quiero tener que ayudar con la limpieza de otra cocina incinerada por ti. —Se burló para evitar que su alivio fuera evidente.

—¡Solo pasó cinco veces! 

—Las cinco veces que lograste entrar a la cocina sin que nos diéramos cuenta. —Dino no tenía argumentos contra ese detalle.

Tras comprobar con el doctor que Squallo viviría, Bel volvió a Varia para no levantar sospechas. Dino solo salía del hospital para observar las peleas de los anillos o si Reborn lo llamaba, el resto del tiempo permanecía junto a su esposo y mantenía a su hijo al tanto de su salud.

Durante la batalla del cielo, todos se llevaron un gran shock al descubrir la verdad sobre los orígenes de Xanxus, y en el camino de vuelta al hospital Dino pensó que, tal vez, Xanxus le recordaba un poco a Bel. La diferencia era que su hijo nunca tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de dudar del afecto que le profesaban a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos, y nunca le mintieron en toda su vida.

—Squallo. —Lo llamó mientras empujaba su silla de ruedas por los pasillos del hospital.

—¿Qué?

—El motivo por el que te desagrada el Noveno, ¿es porque no lo reconoces como un padre?

—...Si. Aún si Xanxus era muy joven, debió decirle la verdad antes de que se enterara por terceros. Y el que no creyera en su vínculo como padre e hijo, es prueba de que no hizo lo necesario por él.

—Ya veo. —Musitó con una leve sonrisa al ver que hasta su lealtad hacia Xanxus, estaba impulsada por su familia.

Squallo debía pasar una temporada en el hospital, lo mismo con el resto de los Varia. Xanxus estaba encerrado en su habitación con vigilancia hasta que se decidiera que ocurriría con él. Mientras, el resto del escuadrón se recuperaba lenta y a su muy única manera.

A Levi debían mantenerlo sedado para que no intentara ir a liberar a su jefe. Lussuria se la pasaba pidiendo tratamientos de belleza para cuidar su piel. Mammon había desaparecido sin pagar un centavo de la tarifa del hospital. Y Bel, bueno, a él habían tenido que trasladarlo a una habitación compartida con Squallo con tal de que descansara. Solo él y Dino eran capaces de dormir con los gritos de la lluvia Varia como arrullo.

Pero la situación era tensa, y llegó el momento de afrontarla cuando el Noveno se apareció de imprevisto en la habitación de los Cavallonne.

—Nono, no esperábamos tu visita. —Lo saludó Dino, Squallo y Belphegor se notaban tensos por su presencia.

—Lamento venir de imprevisto Dino. Pero necesitaba hablar con Squallo en privado.

—Lo que sea que tengas que decir, mi esposo y mi hijo se quedan. —Aclaró al instante el albino, conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle al anciano solo por consideración a Dino.

—Perdón, me expresé mal. Por "privado" me refería a que no estuvieran los demás Varia o mis guardianes. Lo que quiero hablar es algo que los involucra a los tres despues de todo. —Eso alertó a Dino, pues significaba que era una charla para los Cavallonne, y no para los Varia.

—Sea lo que sea, por favor toma asiento antes de continuar Nono, aún estás recuperándote. —Le extendió su silla al mayor y tomó asiento en la cama de Squallo—. ¿De qué querías hablarnos?

—Lo diré sin rodeos, quiero que Squallo y Belphegor se tomen un tiempo alejados de Varia, como mínimo un año. —Esto sorprendió a la familia que tenía delante.

—¡Voooii! ¿¡A qué te refieres con eso vejestorio!? —Dino sostuvo a Squallo para que no se moviera demasiado, sus heridas aún no se habían sanado ni de lejos.

—Shishishi, ¿acaso insinúas que no hacemos bien nuestro trabajo? —Belphegor tampoco se había tomado bien esas palabras.

—Es lo contrario. Ustedes son lo mejor de Varia junto con la arcoballeno de la niebla, por eso se los pido.

El silencio reino por unos momentos tras estas palabras.

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo viejo? —Preguntó Squallo con desconfianza.

—Se a decidido que Xanxus será destituido de su puesto como líder de Varia y será aprisionado durante medio año en Vindice. Una vez vuelva deberá pasar por las pruebas correspondientes para recuperar su puesto y volver a estabilizar Varia. —Los Cavallonne no sabían que decir, para ambos asesinos era un golpe que su jefe perdiera su puesto, pero considerando todo lo ocurrido, la verdad es que deberían sentirse agradecidos de que el Noveno le perdonara la vida.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con mi esposo e hijo Nono?

—Que si ellos se quedaran en Varia Xanxus tendría el camino abierto cuando salga de Vindice. Squallo ya le entregó el puesto de líder una vez, y tanto él como el joven Belphegor son subordinados de calidad que no permitirían que Varía sucumbiera al caos.

—Shishishi, ¿Dices que el problema es que somos demasiados competentes? Eso no tiene sentido.

—No. Si lo tiene. —Dijo Squallo observando al mayor con el ceño fruncido—. Quieres que Xanxus luche esta vez por su puesto.

—Así es. Quiero que luche por aquello que le fue entregado en bandeja de plata y que aprenda a valorar a aquellos que se mantuvieron a su lado, apoyándolo incondicionalmente. Es lo único que se me ocurre para guiarlo en esta situación. —Squallo soltó un bufido ante estas palabras.

—Un poco tarde para querer hacer las cosas bien, ¿No crees? 

—Aunque sea tarde no me quiero quedar de brazos cruzados, después de todo es mi hijo. —Esto terminó con la paciencia del albino, por lo que Bel y Dino prepararon sus oídos.

—¡Voooooooii! ¡No me vengas con esa basura! ¿¡Tu hijo!? ¿¡Si tan importante es para ti entonces por qué él no lo sabía!? ¿¡Por qué dejaste que pasara el tiempo y le mentiste en su cara, ilusionándolo con algo que nunca podría tener!? ¡Si tan padre te considerabas entoces deberías haberte asegurado de que nunca dudara de ese lazo! ¡No uses esas palabras tan a ligera delante de mí! 

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, Dino sostenía a Squallo por sus hombros para ayudarlo a mantenerse sentado, ese arrebato le había costado mucha energía. Si bien apreciaba al Noveno, el concordaba con su esposo en que había fallado como padre, trayendo como consecuencia un gran derramamiento de sangre y dolor innecesarios. Bel solo observaba a los adultos en silencio, analizando al mayor frente a él y comparándolo con sus padres.

—Sé muy bien que me equivoqué. Pero no tengo forma de volver al pasado y aunque pudiera, no sé de que forma hubiera podido ayudar a ese niño. —Squallo parecía listo para volver a estallar contra el hombre a punto de llorar frente a él, pero Bel tomó la palabra en está ocasión.

—Solo tendrías que haberle dicho la verdad. —Los adultos lo miraron sorprendidos—. Nosotros los hijos preferimos que nuestros padres nos digan la verdad a la cara, ya sea que nos duela o nos cueste entenderla. Pero cuando hacen eso, sabemos que confían en nosotros y que nos incluyen en sus vidas. Mis padres biológicos eran unas basuras que nunca se preocuparon por mí ni me incluyeron en sus vidas. —Hizo una pausa y volteó a ver a sus padres—. Pero ellos no fueron así, siempre me miraron a los ojos y respondían a cada una de mis preguntas, me incluían hasta cuando no lo pedía. Lo que te faltó en tu relación con el Boss, fue la confianza y la sinceridad. Desde el punto de vista de este príncipe, simplemente fuiste un cobarde. Shishishi.

—Es... Cierto... Eso fue lo que me faltó... —Dijo el Noveno dejando salir sus lágrimas al fin.

Los otros solo lo observaron en silencio, Dino le había dado una palmada en el hombro a su hijo, mientras que Squallo le dió un asentimiento como muestra de aprobación, y gratitud por sus palabras.

—Lamento que me vieran en este estado. Ya dije lo que quería, así que me iré para darles tiempo de pensar.

—¿Qué hay que pensar? Yo estoy de acuerdo con las vacaciones, ushishishi. —Comentó sorprendiendo a Nono.

—Yo tampoco tengo ninguna objeción. Ambos necesitan un descanso por sus heridas, y la recuperación de Squallo sera larga y con rehabilitación. Así que aunque quisiera no podría volver a Varia por un tiempo.

—¿¡Me estás llamando débil!?

—Estoy siendo realista Squallo.

—Shishishishi, casi te hacen picadillo después de todo. —Se burló el menor.

—¡¡Vooooooooooiii!! ¿¡¡Acaso se olvidaron quién está a cargo de la cocina!!? —Ante esto ambos rubios entraron en pánico.

El noveno no entendió la bizarra imagen que era esa familia, pero había logrado su objetivo y finalmente se dió cuenta de en qué había fallado como padre.

Ya era tarde para que él y Xanxus tuvieran una relación como la del matrimonio Cavallonne y su hijo, pero tal vez, podría mejorar un poco antes de que le llegara su hora.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: Ni idea de dónde salió todo esto😅. Me puse a ver el arco de Varia para referencia de las escenas y de repente acabe con 2014 palabras🤣.
> 
> REBORN: Me sorprende que hayas usado el anime de referencia, ¿No es la primera vez que lo hace?
> 
> YO: Lo es, decidí tomar el ejemplo de mi amiga y compañera VadaSilva4. Gracias a ella el capítulo quedó mejor de lo que esperaba🥰🥰🥰.
> 
> Ciao~ ciao~


	4. Encuentro

—Shishishi. Así que de vuelta a casa, ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que estuve en la mansión? —Se preguntó Belphegor mientras observaba el cielo desde la azotea del hospital.

Habían decidido regresar a Italia cuando Squallo estuviera en condiciones de viajar y así volver a la mansión Cavallonne. Bel solía ir a menudo antes de que Xanxus volviera, que era cuando no le daban tantas misiones en Varia. Recordaba lo divertido que era gastarle bromas a los del servicio, sobretodo porque después estos se las devolvían. 

En su viejo palacio eso nunca pasó, su familia era distante exepto su hermano gemelo, pero él lo ignoraba siempre que sus padres llegaban y nunca lo defendía ni apoyaba. El servicio que lo crió lo trataban solo como el segundo príncipe de su reino, nunca intentaron conocerlo ni un poco. Por eso nunca sintió remordimientos de matarlos a todos, semejantes personas no eran dignos de llamarse realeza o de servirla.

Pero sus padres eran distintos. Dino protegía y manejaba a su familia como un rey sabio, benevolente con su pueblo, pero implacable con sus enemigos. Mientras que Squallo era lo más cercano a un consejero y a un caballero que había conocido, su lealtad era absoluta y no se conformaba con dominar un solo ámbito, el mejoraba en todo lo posible para apoyar a su señor y protegerlo. Y ambos lo cuidaban y amaban como una verdadera familia debe hacer.

—¡Geh! ¿¡Por qué estás tú aquí!? —Exclamó una voz detrás de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Al voltear ligeramente vio que era el chico con el que había luchado por el anillo de la tormenta.

—Shishishi, un príncipe puede ir a donde quiera, cuando quiera. —Hayato rodó los ojos ante esta respuesta.

—Lo que tú digas fenómeno. —Bufó antes a acercarse a la valla, apoyándose en ella algo alejado del rubio y sacando un cigarrillo.

—Shishishi, es por esas cosas que tienes tan poca resistencia. —Se burló al recordar la forma en que el de ojos verdes se agitó durante su batalla.

—¡No es tu problema! ¡El humo no te llega así que déjame en paz! —Fue por este comentario que Bel notó como Hayato se había colocado contra el viento, evitando que el humo lo molestara.

—Shishishi, para ser un plebeyo al menos tienes consideración.

—¡Tch! ¿Qué acaso el potro bronco y el tiburón no te enseñaron no molestar a los demás? —Hayato se percató tarde de que no debió decir eso, en un segundo estaba rodeado de cuchillos y cables.

—¿Cuánto sabes y cómo lo averiguaste? —La mirada de Bel permanecía oculta por su flequillo, pero Hayato estaba seguro de poder divisar un brillo rojo bajo este.

—La noche que trajeron a Squallo yo estaba cuidando de la vaca tonta. Había salido por agua cuando escuché una batalla y terminé escuchando lo que hablaron tú y el potro bronco. —Esto sorprendió a Bel y se maldijo internamente por estar tan distraído que no lo notó esa noche—. Me disculpó, no era mi intención pero sé que no era algo que debía escuchar. —El rubio lo escudriñó unos momentos antes de retirar sus armas y volver a su posición original.

—Tan solo no andes divulgándolo, joven bastardo.

—¡Maldito! —Bel solo río ante su arranque, así que le dió una calada a su cigarrillo para serenarse, sabía que en cierta forma se merecía aquello—. ¿Y? ¿El tiburón está mejor? 

—Se recupera lentamente, volveremos a casa en unas semanas cuando pueda viajar. —Tal vez era el ambiente ameno que aportaba la vista, o el saber que su familia volvería a estar más unida, como antes del regreso de Xanxus, pero no le molestaba la presencia de su contraparte.

—¿Por casa te refieres a la mansión Cavallonne?

—Si. Aunque cuando mi padre gritón se recupere lo suficiente para cocinar volveremos a nuestra casa privada. Preferimos estar solo los tres. —Hayato se sorprendió por estas palabras, pero su mente no pudo evitar tomar un rumbo negativo.

—¿No eres aceptado? Por la familia Cavallonne. —Ante está pregunta Bel lo miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza y se echó a reír—. ¿¡De qué te ríes!?

—Shishishishishi, me río de ti, ¿por qué sacas que no me aceptan en la familia? Y aunque ese fuera el caso, ¿te crees que mi padre gritón y yo los hubiéramos dejado vivos de ser así? —Hayato no pudo argumentar nada contra eso—. A mí me va muy bien con la familia de mi padre torpe. Mis abuelos Superbi casi infartan al enterarse del matrimonio de mis padres y de mi, pero tras digerirlo y ver mi talento quedaron encantados. Los subordinados Cavallonne tampoco son un problema, más bien son grandes compañeros de bromas y quiénes me ayudaron de niño a entrenar. Es una buena familia, a diferencia de la tuya.

Por alguna razón, esta vez Hayato no se sintió ofendido. 

—En verdad tienes suerte...

—Lo sé, shishishi.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco de modestia?

—¿Por qué tenerla si como príncipe solo tengo lo mejor?

—Me rindo contigo. —Dijo Hayato, despeinando su cabello exasperado, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Shishishi, ¿tan mal es la relación con tu familia? —Belphegor se sorprendió ante su propia pregunta.

—Ni sé, ni me interesa. No quiero tener nada que ver con mi viejo o con su mujer. —El rencor era palpable en sus palabras.

—¿Te hicieron algo? —De ser así podía solo matarlos, ¿por qué la mayoría no lo hacía?

—¿No te parece suficiente haber abusado de la ley de la mafia para alejarme de mi madre y haberla matado después?

—Eso es raro... 

—¿El qué? —Su buen humor se había ido por un caño ante el tema de sus padres.

—Lo de la muerte de tu madre. ¿Por qué matar a una mujer que de cualquier forma tenía una enfermedad terminal? —Hayato se congeló ante las palabras del rubio y como parecía decir la verdad por lo pensativo que lucía.

—¿¡A q-qué te refieres con eso!? —Se acercó al rubio en busca de respuestas.

—Me refiero a la enfermedad de tu madre, ¿a qué más podría ser? Según la investigación que hicimos sobre ustedes antes de la batalla, tu madre padecía una enfermedad terminal y no le quedaba mucho tiempo, no debía llegar al fin del año en que murió. —Al escuchar esto Hayato cayó de rodillas aturdido—. ¿No me digas que en verdad no lo sabías? —El menor solo negó con la cabeza—. Menuda molestia...

Antes de que dijeran algo más el celular de Bel sonó, era un mensaje de Squallo buscándolo para que tomara sus medicinas. Observó al peliplata en el suelo que se sostenía la cabeza con una mano mientras analizaba sus palabras.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Hayato al ver la mano vendada del rubio frente a él.

—Dame tu celular un momento.

—¿¡Ha!? ¿¡Para qué quieres mi celular!? ¡Lee el ambiente idiota! —Belphegor rodó los ojos, bastante tenía con Squallo y venía a toparse con otro gritón explosivo.

—Solo dámelo. Te di información sobre tu madre, así que no seas mal agradecido y dale a este príncipe tu celular, prometo no burlarme de tu teléfono de plebeyo, shishishi.

—¡Agh! ¡Solo tómalo y callate! —Le gritó lanzandoselo.

—¿No fue tan difícil cierto? —Con otra risa ignoró el insulto que le dió el menor y mandó desde el celular de Hayato un mensaje al suyo. Al terminar se lo lanzó de vuelta. —Siéntete honrado, acabo de registrar mi número en tu celular. No dejes de contarme cómo termina lo de tu familia, será mejor entretenimiento que una de las novelas que le gustan a mí padre torpe, shishishi.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye! —Lo llamó al ver que se iba, pero Bel solo levantó una mano como despedida y cerró la puerta de la azotea. Hayato observó su celular y el nuevo contacto que mostraba—. ¿Qué Prince The Reaper? Deja de parecer cool con el inglés idiota. —Masculló cambiando el nombre del contacto a "friki de la realeza".

Mientras, Bel entraba a la habitación de su familia.

—¡Voooooooiii! ¿¡Donde te habías metido mocoso!? —Olviden su queja anterior, Hayato era mudo en comparación a su padre chillón.

—Shishishi, solo estaba tomando el aire. —Dijo sentándose en su cama mientras Dino le acercaba un vaso de agua con su medicina.

—Parece que te pasó algo bueno mientras tanto. —Comentó, sorprendiendo a Bel de que se diera cuenta.

—Puede ser. —Tomó una diadema blanca que estaba en la cómoda y apartó con ella el flequillo de su rostro, mostrando una mirada y sonrisa juguetonas a sus padres—. Digamos que encontré un nuevo juguete, shishishishi.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: Yyyyyy con esto terminamos el maratón en honor al cabeza de pulpo(~‾▿‾)~.
> 
> HAYATO: ¿¡A quién le llamas cabeza de pulpo!? ¡Dímelo a la cara friki de las piñas!
> 
> YO: No olvides que también soy friki de los melones Haya(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧. —Detras de ella se ve a Daemon y Mukuro encadenados.
> 
> HAYATO: Estás completamente loca...
> 
> YO: Las mejores personas lo estánƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ.
> 
> Y olvidando esto. 
> 
> ¡¡¡🎈🎁🎊🎂🎉🥳Feliz cumpleaños bomba andante de mi corazón 🥳🎉🎂🎊🎁🎈!!!
> 
> YO: Que casualmente nació el mismo día que mi madre🤣.
> 
> REBORN: Vale la pena dedicarles estás 1428 palabras😌.
> 
> YO: Estás y todas las anteriores Reborn 🥰.


	5. Familia

El par de semanas pasó rápido para los Cavallonne. Squallo y Bel entregaron su resignación formal de Varia al Noveno en este tiempo,si Xanxus los quería de vuelta, tendría que buscarlos. Mientras, Dino tuvo que volar antes a Italia dado que había dejado demasiado tiempo su puesto a causa de las batallas por los anillos, pero dejó a Romario con su familia para que los vigilara.

Squallo no paraba de gritarle a Dino cada vez que esté llamaba para ver cómo estaban, o cuando lo hacía después de beber al terminar el trabajo y se ponía meloso, en esos momentos, Bel y Romario se ponían tapones para los oídos y jugaban ajedrez. Pero en esa ocasión habían decidido jugar en la azotea al notar que el albino comenzaría a lanzar todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance de un momento a otro. 

Bel se mantenía concentrado en el juego, pero de vez en cuando su celular vibraba con un nuevo mensaje y lo tomaba, reía al leer el contenido e incluso respondía.

—A juzgar por su expresión imagino que no son mensajes de trabajo los que recibe. —Habló el de lentes después de mover una de sus fichas—. ¿Se trata de ese nuevo juguete que mencionó a sus padres?

—Shishishishi, pues si. Es muy divertido molestarlo, además que su historia es interesante. —Explicó mientras observaba el tablero pensativo, estaban en un punto de la partida en que no podía bajar la guardia.

—Me alegra que el joven amo haga amigos, ¿es de casualidad el joven Sawada o alguno de sus compañeros? —Bel se tensó ante sus palabras, ¿ese viejo era adivino o qué?

—Shishishi, oye viejo, sabes que yo no tengo amigos. Nadie es digno de contar con la amistad de este príncipe. —Dijo moviendo su ficha para distraerlo del tema.

—Perdóneme joven amo, es solo que su expresión me recordó a la del jefe cuando era joven y se comunicaba con su padre Squallo. —Bel casi se cae de su silla al escuchar las palabras de Romario.

—¿Quieres morir viejo? —Un tic en su labio ya era visible mientras él mayor se encogía de hombros.

—Solo dije lo que pensé joven amo. Después de todo, usted no se distraería tanto por algo sin importancia. —Dijo moviendo su ficha, y marcando un jaque mate a su favor.

—...Maldito pulpo. —Masculló por lo bajo, Romario sonrió al escucharlo y saber que había acertado.

—Nuestro joven amo a crecido al punto en que ya tiene amigos... Estoy tan conmovido. —Se quitó los lentes y fingió secarse unas lágrimas imaginarias.

—Shishishi, hoy sí que no te dejo vivo vejestorio. —Gruñó sacando sus cuchillos.

—Oh, ¿Va a romper el trato joven amo? —Belphegor hizo silencio unos segundos antes de guardar sus armas con un bufido. Romario río por este gesto—. En verdad no a cambiado desde que era pequeño. —Murmuró con nostalgia.

—Pues claro que he cambiado, lo que tú ya estás medio ciego por la edad y no lo notas. Volvamos a la habitación, mis padres ya deben haber acabado su melodrama.

El adulto se incorporó y siguió a ese joven que tantos problemas y diversión había traído a la vida de los Cavallonne. Recordaba perfectamente el día que su joven jefe se apareció y le confesó toda la locura que había echo.

Se había fugado a Las Vegas con el joven Superbi para contraer nupcias y poder adoptar a un pequeño que había quedado huérfano tras asesinar a su familia, la cual por cierto, era la realeza de un reino que pereció al poco de este suceso. Las cosas fueron tensas en un inicio, el niño, a pesar de sonreír, era increíblemente frío con todos, así como un sádico y revoltoso. Solo Squallo era capaz de tranquilizarlo y aproximarse a él sin ser amenazado con sus armas.

Dino terminó con muchos cortes en esa época, pues los entrenamientos era la única forma en que Bel le hablaba y él quería acercarse a su hijo adoptivo. Incluso dejó de lado su objetivo de conquistar al albino durante ese matrimonio falso con tal de acercarse al niño.

—¡Algún día lograré que me llame papá! ¡No me rendiré hasta que pase! —Había jurado Dino hace años mientras hacía un berrinche frente a Squallo y Romario, quienes trataban las heridas que Bel le había ocasionado al emboscarlo cuando estaba solo.

Su jefe era obstinado, al punto de no rendirse con el niño. Cuando Squallo se unió a Varia, Bel no dudó en seguirlo a pesar de que Dino se opusiera. Él seguía siendo un niño por más fuerte y sanguinario que fuera, y al joven capo le preocupaba su falta de experiencia y su exceso de confianza. Bel odiaba esto, él no creía en Dino ni en nadie que no fuera Squallo. Pero eso cambió una noche en que volvía solo a la mansión Cavallonne tras terminar una misión.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó a Dino al verlo parado bajo la lluvia a mitad del camino.

—¿Hay algo de malo en venir a recojer a mi hijo? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba al niño para taparlo con su paraguas aunque ya estuviera empapado.

—Tu no tienes hijos. —Se apartó del mayor cuando esté intento secar su rostro con un pañuelo.

—¿Bel podrías dejar de..? —Interrumpió sus palabras, cambiando su semblante a uno serio que Bel nunca había visto—. Belphegor. ¿Terminaste bien tu misión?

—Ushishishi, pues claro que sí. Los maté a todos sin ningún problema. —Sonrió al recordar los charcos de sangre y la carne picada de sus oponentes, pero esta sonrisa se esfumó al notar como Dino analizaba su alrededor en guardia—. Oye, ¿qué te pa-?

—Nos vamos. —Lo interrumpió, sosteniéndolo por los hombros para que caminara rápidamente a pesar de sus quejas—. No mires atrás, no te separes de mí y hagas lo que hagas, no actúes por tu cuenta. ¿Entendiste Belphegor? —Con esta eran dos las veces que Dino lo había llamado por su nombre completo desde que lo conoció.

Iba a quejarse una vez más cuando de repente Dino lo empujó al suelo tras un contenedor, cuando cayó pudo escuchar el silbido de un látigo y el choque de unas armas, por lo que se incorporó y asomó por el borde del contenedor. Dino había sacado su látigo y se encontraba luchando contra 4 hombres de traje, hombres que él recordaba haber matado esa misma noche.

No entendía como es que estaban vivos y atacando al potro bronco, pero sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados como le dijo Dino. Expandió sus cables y preparó algunos cuchillos para atacar cuando hubiera una apertura. En un momento dado los hombres rodearon a Dino, entrando en su rango de tiro.

—Shishishi. ¡Mueranse! —Exclamó lanzando sus cuchillos con perfecta precisión, pero los hombres se desvanecieron una vez sus cuchillos se clavaron en ellos—. ¿¡Qué!?

—Que ingenuo, supongo que después de todo no se puede esperar mucho de un niño. —Resonó una voz detrás de Bel, provocando que se volteara rápidamente solo para notar como su cuerpo era retenido por unas cuerdas y un hombre se materializaba frente a él portando una daga—. Adiós, joven tormenta de Varia. —Dijo antes de bajar su arma hacia el niño, pero este nunca recibió el impacto. 

Al ver como sus atacantes se desvanecían, Dino ni siquiera lo pensó antes de correr hacia su hijo, derrapando para sostenerlo y alejarlo del filo del arma, recibiendo él un gran corte en su hombro y espalda. Pero no por esto se detuvo. Al tener a Bel en sus brazos se incorporó y le propinó una patada a la daga del hombre, distrayéndolo para lanzarle uno de los cuchillos de Bel que había recogido cuando sus atacantes se desvanecieron. El cuchillo se encajó firmemente en el cuello del hombre, provocando que se ahogara con su propia sangre. 

Bel estaba paralizado, todo ocurrió en un minuto o menos. Pero Dino echó a correr con él en brazos sin darle tiempo a entender nada.

—¡Oye potro torpe! ¿¡Qué fue eso de ahora!?

—¡No hay tiempo de explicarte! ¡Sus compañeros están cerca y estamos en desventaja! —El niño se sorprendió por este echo, él no había sentido ninguna presencia. ¿Y cómo se había aparecido de la nada aquel hombre?

—¡Si hay enemigos los mataré y ya! ¡Bájame! —Bel golpeó su hombro, pero se sorprendió al sentir un líquido caliente y escuchar un gruñido de dolor por parte de Dino. Él no había visto el corte que recibió protegiéndolo.

—¡Escúchame bien Belphegor! —Le gritó sobre el ruido de la lluvia—. ¡Si quieres sobrevivir como un asesino de la mafia, entonces debes dejar de lado esa confianza ciega que tienes en tus habilidades y aprender a escoger tus batallas! ¡Aquellos que creen en su fuerza y se lanzan sin pensar son solo idiotas! ¡No te vuelvas uno! ¡Aprende a sobrevivir y gánate el reconocimiento de todos como el genio que eres!

Belphegor sintió esas palabras impactar en él como si un camión lo hubiera golpeado a toda velocidad. No eran palabras falsas ni rebuscadas, eran un consejo sincero de parte de alguien que deseaba que sobreviviera en ese mundo sangriento. No le dió tiempo de decir nada cuando Dino se había arrojado al suelo, rodando para evadir unas balas y protegiéndolo en todo momento. Sacó de su chaleco una pistola y manteniendo el agarre en Bel disparó a sus enemigos, la lluvia no les daba una buena visión, pero los gritos que escucharon fue su confirmación de que había acertado algunos disparos.

Aprovechó ese momento en que sus enemigos se distrajeron y volvió a echar a correr, esta vez Bel notó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras saltaba unas vallas para acortar camino a la carretera. Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar se vieron rodeados.

—Ya no tienes a donde huir Potro Bronco, este es el final. —Dijo uno de sus atacantes.

Bel se tensó en los brazos de Dino, el mayor ya estaba jadeando debido al esfuerzo realizado y se veía pálido por la perdida de sangre. Pero aún así se rió.

—Jajaja, tienes razón. Por suerte todo salió bien. —Susurró calmado lo último mientras se sentaba en el suelo y tomaba el rostro de Bel, quien apretaba los dientes por la impotencia, para ocultarlo en su hombro.

Casi al instante unas luces los cegaron y los enemigos comenzaron a caer uno por uno al ser disparados o cortados.

—¡Voooooooooiii! ¿¡Están bien los dos!? —Bel alzó su mirada del hombro del rubio y se encontró con su padre y varios de los subordinados Cavallonne acercándose.

Iba a llamar al albino cuando sintió un débil tacto en sus cabellos.

—Me alegro de que estés bien... —Musitó el capo antes de caer desmayado.

—¡¡Dino!! —Gritó Squallo mientras llegaba hasta ellos y empezaba a tratar las heridas del rubio.

No solo tenía la cuchillada del hombre que los emboscó, también había sido rosado por varias balas mientras escapaban y una incluso se había incrustado en su costado. ¿Como pudo correr y sostenerlo con esas heridas?

Bel se preguntó esto y mucho más mientras volvían a la mansión Cavallonne, Squallo se aseguró de que no estuviese herido tras montar a Dino en el auto y después se concentro en sostener al rubio durante el viaje para que sus heridas no empeoraran por el movimiento del auto. Al llegar, Dino fue llevado rápidamente al área médica para ser tratado, la mansión Cavallonne incluso contaba con un quirófano y personal médico para emergencias.

—No lo entiendo. —Le dijo Bel a Squallo mientras permanecían en el pasillo frente a la zona médica de la mansión—. Él es torpe y débil cuando no tiene a sus subordinados cerca, ¿cómo pudo luchar de esa manera estando solo? ¿Por qué se expuso tanto aún cuando es el jefe?

Squallo respiró hondo al escuchar las preguntas de su hijo, y le pegó.

—Sabía que eras tonto para estas cosas pero no pensé que lo fueras tanto. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras Bel se sujetaba la cabeza, que era donde lo había golpeado—. Dino es fuerte porque lucha y vive para su famiglia. Por ellos él es capaz de conquistar su torpeza y sus miedos, sobrepasando sus límites siempre que sea necesario. La razón por la que pudo hacer lo mismo esta noche, fue porque sus sentimientos de querer proteger a su hijo lo impulsaron. —No apartó su mirada de la de Bel ni un segundo mientras le decía esto. Y solo se agachó para limpiar las lágrimas que su hijo comenzó a derramar en silencio—. Cuando él se despierte, porque lo va a hacer. Llámalo papá como tanto desea, ¿tú también piensas que se lo ha ganado verdad?

—Si... —Respondió, siendo consolado por el albino.

Romario recordaba esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer. Y aún más claramente recordaba como Dino se había aferrado al niño llorando cuando lo llamó al fin papá, fue difícil saber quién era el niño en ese momento.

”Me pregunto quién será la persona que el joven amo traerá a la familia...” Pensó con una sonrisa mientras lo veía entrar a la habitación de su padre albino.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: Adoré este capítulo ('；ω；｀).
> 
> REBORN: Solo por esta vez perdonaré a Dame-Dino por ocultarme lo de su familia.
> 
> YO: Te llegó porque tú también eres papá, ¿verdad Reborn(๑'•.̫ • '๑)?
> 
> REBORN: Parece que la dame-autora tuvo que irse por problemas de salud. —Se ve a Ken y MM sanando a una ensangrentada Jessica mientras que Chikusa y Fran sostenían a Mukuro—. Espero les hayan gustado estas 2186 palabras(ㆁωㆁ).
> 
> Ciao~ ciao~.


	6. Hogar

Finalmente volvían a Italia después de que Squallo fuera dado de alta para recuperarse en casa. Bel se sorprendió cuando su celular vibró minutos antes del abordaje y de que tuviera que incomunicarlo, observó en la pantalla un simple mensaje que rezaba:

"Buen viaje y trata de no romper algo con tus cuchillos friki de la realeza, o podrías quedarte sordo por los gritos del tiburón."

Se rió de lo último y apagó su celular sin contestar, ya era hora de abordar en el jet privado de su familia.

—Vooooii, yo me iré a dormir un rato. Recuerden dormir también o parecerán mapaches. —Se despidió Squallo mientras se iba a su habitación, las medicinas que tomaba le provocaban sueño y a duras penas se mantenía despierto.

—Dulces sueños maestro Squallo.

—Shishishi, no grites mucho en sueños papá gritón. —El albino solo le mostró el dedo medio antes de entrar al cuarto—. ¿Hay mucho trabajo? —Le preguntó a Romario mientras caminaban en dirección contraria de las habitaciones.

—El jefe quería que le mandáramos menos, pero como confío en el joven amo me tomé la libertad de solicitar casi todo su papeleo pendiente. —Explicó abriendo una puerta para que el menor entrara.

—Pues si que se acumuló bastante... —Ni ganas de reír le quedaban tras ver esa montaña de papeles que lo recibieron en la oficina del avión, oficina que solía ocupar su padre para trabajar mientras se trasladaba.

—Y eso que no es ni la mitad de lo que debería haber tenido, el jefe se encargó personalmente de mucho de su trabajo para no tener que interrumpirlo en su labor como miembro de Varia.

—Shishishi, siempre metiéndose donde no lo llaman. —Comentó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba—. ¿Los clasificaste como te dije?

Tras recibir la respuesta afirmativa de Romario, Bel recogió su flequillo con una diadema y comenzó a encargarse del papeleo, aquel que le correspondía como heredero Cavallonne y que había descuidado por su labor como asesino desde que su jefe volvió. Xanxus no les dejaba tiempo libre, por lo que Squallo y Bel habían tenido que dejar todos sus deberes Cavallonne de lado, Dino no se quejó de esto ni una vez. Incluso les decía que olvidaran el trabajo para pasar tiempo juntos las pocas veces que lograban volver a casa, siempre les dijo que Cavallonne era su responsabilidad y que ellos no debían limitarse por la famiglia.

Bel le agradecía que le diera alas para probar lo que le gustaba y vivir como quisiera, pero él era un príncipe, y Cavallonne era el reino que con gusto heredaría y protegería en nombre de su padre, además, igual podía seguir matando a todo aquel que se opusiera a su famiglia. 

Dino lo había nombrado su heredero universal desde el día que lo adoptó y no planeaba tener hijos biológicos, una vez Bel fue consciente de esto y de que todos en la famiglia lo aceptaban como su futuro jefe, le exigió a Dino que le enseñara como dirigir la familia a la temprana edad de casi 10 años.

Logró terminar el papeleo dos horas antes de aterrizar gracias a la ayuda de Romario, echo que aprovechó para dormir un poco antes de llegar, encontrándose de camino al dormitorio con su padre.

—¡Voooooii! ¡Les dije que durmieran o parecerían mapaches! —Efectivamente, Bel tenía ojeras por haber estado casi diez horas leyendo y firmando papeles, así como sus ojos algo irritados—. Dejé gotas para tus ojos en tu cuarto, así que échatelas y duerme de una vez mocoso. —Le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de irse, no alcanzaba su cabeza desde la silla de ruedas.

—Shishishi, si mamá~.

—¡¡¡Vooooooooooooiii!!! ¿¡¡¡A quién le llamas mamá mocoso de mierda!!!? —Bel solo se metió a su cuarto y dejó que Romario se encargara de Squallo.

Una vez dentro se echó las gotas y tras dejar su diadema en la cómoda, se acostó, siendo despertado 2 horas después para el aterrizaje. La verdad no se sorprendió al encontrar a su padre con un ramo de rosas blancas y a la servidumbre de la mansión esperándolos en la pista de aterrizaje de la misma.

—¡Bienvenidos a casa joven Bel, maestro Squallo y Romario! —Saludaron los sirvientes con una reverencia y grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Me alegra tenerlos de vuelta. —Dijo esta vez Dino, entregándole las flores a su esposo y despeinando a su hijo.

—Shishishi, como si pudieras librarte de nosotros por mucho tiempo.

—¡Voooooiii! ¡Más te vale no haber cortado tú estas flores del jardín y haber echo un desastre! —Dino se tensó ante esto.

—No se preocupe maestro Squallo. —Le habló el jardinero—. Me aseguré de supervisar al jefe para que no destrozara el jardín.

—¡No lo iba a destrozar!

—Si lo ibas a hacer. —Dijeron todos los presentes al unísono, causando que el rubio se incara en un rincón con un aura depresiva.

—Voooooii, ¿Quién me manda a casarme con este subnormal? —Suspiró Squallo—. Ve a traerlo Bel, no nos vamos a quedar todo el día en la pista de aterrizaje.

—Shishishi, entendido~. —Dijo y agarró el cuello del abrigo de Dino, arrastrándolo al interior de la mansión junto con los demás.

Todos hablaban emocionados de que la familia estuviera completa otra vez, muchos preguntaban a Squallo sobre su salud, dejándolo a él algo rezagado junto a la bola de depresión que era su padre torpe en ese momento. Eso claro, hasta que el idiota de la familia que siempre molestaba a Bel habló.

—¿Y nuestro joven amo ya aprendió a hacer amigos o sigue hablando con sus armas? —El hombre, de cabellos rojizos y ojos miel esquivó los cuchillos que le fueron lanzados—. Veo que las armas, ajajajajaja.

—Maldito plebeyo de mierda. —Bel iba a lanzar más cuchillos cuando Romario se interpuso en su camino.

—Te equivocas Leonardo, ¡el joven amo si consiguió un amigo! —El sonido de cosas cayendo fue lo único que se escuchó, todos los que sostenían algo lo dejaron caer al escuchar estás palabras.

—...Romario... ¿Estas bromeando? —Le preguntó Leonardo con su rostro pálido, él conocía a Bel desde que llegó a la mansión, no en vano era el guardián de la tormenta de Dino y su mano izquierda, podía apostar su larga cabellera que tanto cuidaba a que Bel nunca había echo amigos antes.

—Es verdad Leo. —Dijo Dino reanimándose—. Bel se hizo amigo de un chico casi de su edad en Japón y se la pasan chateando.

Todos entraron en shock al escuchar esto, observaron al albino esperando una confirmación de lo que les habían dicho su jefe y Romario, los cuales desprendían un aura florar de la felicidad. Squallo solo asintió con la cabeza y el silencio se hizo presente una vez más en la mansión Cavallonne.

—Oigan, ¿qué rayos ha..? —No pudo terminar la pregunta al verse rodeado por el resto de la famiglia.

—¡Joven amo como me alegro por usted!

—¡No creí que viviría para ver al joven amo tener amigos!

—¡No pensé que crecería tan rápido!

—¡Ya solo le falta conseguir pareja!

Uno por uno, todos celebraban la noticia de que tenía un amigo, mientras que Bel poco a poco se fue poniendo colorado por la vergüenza y la ira, hasta que finalmente explotó como un digno Superbi.

—¡¡¡Callenseeeee!!! 

Lo que ocurrió después... Hizo que Squallo se sintiera orgulloso y que Dino tuviese más papeleo.

—¡Maldito plebeyo con peinado de pulpo! ¡Lo voy a destripar cuando lo vuelva a ver! Shishishi. —Murmuraba Bel después de tomar un baño y acostarse en la cama a revisar su celular.

Grata sorpresa tuvo al encontrar mensajes del peliplata.

Plebeyo pulpo

¡Oye friki de la realeza! 05:13✔️✔️

¿¡Qué fue ese visto que me diste💢!? 05:13✔️✔️

¡Te voy a reventar el chat cuando te conectes🧨💥🧨💥🧨💥! 05:14✔️✔️

¡¡Ojalá el avión haya explotado contigo abordo!! 15:52✔️✔️

Shishishi 18:46✔️✔️

Parece que me extrañaste mucho~ 18:46✔️✔️

Llegamos bien así que puedes dejar de preocuparte 18:47✔️✔️

¿¡Quién te extrañaría a ti friki imbécil!?18:56✔️✔️

¡¡Y no estaba preocupado💢💥💢💥💢💥!! 18:57✔️✔️

Siii yaaaa~ 18:58✔️✔️

Sé que soy irresistible así que no tienes que fingir❣️ 18:59✔️✔️

¡¡Pudrete!! 19:00✔️✔️

¡¡Muérete!! 19:00✔️✔️

¡¡Ojalá te metan una dinamita por el culo!! 19:01✔️✔️

Eso al que le gustaría es a tí😏 19:02✔️✔️

💢💥💢❣️💢💥💢💥💢💥💢💥💢💥💢💥💢💥💢💥💢💥💢💥💢 19:03✔️✔️

¡¡El corazón se me fue!! 19:03✔️✔️

¡¡No pienses lo que no es!! 19:04✔️✔️

😘 19:05✔️✔️

¡¡Que no fue a posta💢💥💢💥💢💥!! 19:05✔️✔️

Bel bloqueó su celular con una sonrisa y bajó a comer con sus padres.

Tal vez, no hubiera acabado la conversación de forma tan abrupta de haber sabido lo que estaba por pasar...

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: Chan, chan, chaaaan. ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá｡◕‿◕｡?
> 
> REBORN: Algo que lo ayude a ser menos tsundere espero.
> 
> YO: Tal vez(◡ ω ◡). Solo sé que alguien (VadaSilva4 te estoy hablando a ti) se va a reír mucho al recordar lo que pasará 🤣.
> 
> REBORN: Le enseñas a dame-Silva tus borradores, ¿pero no a míʘ‿ʘ?
> 
> YO: Jajajajaja, mira la hora, tengo que irme a vacunar. —Se va corriendo.
> 
> REBORN: Ojalá el perro le hubiera mordido esa cara dura que tiene(●__●)... Mejor no, se hubiera quedado sin dientes.
> 
> Ciao~ ciao~.
> 
> PD: Sip, me mordió un perro hoy cuando iba caminando y tengo que ir a vacunarme mañana🤣.
> 
> PD2: Fueron 1530 palabras✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧.


	7. Pruebas Arcoballeno

Algo estaba mal.

Después de esa tarde que chateo con el bombardero no se habían vuelto a comunicar, ni siquiera le había dado el visto a sus mensajes y si llamaba le daba que estaba incomunicado.

No le tomó importancia el primer día, al segundo intentó una llamada, y al tercero le preguntó a sus padres si sabían algo de la décima generación. Gran sorpresa se llevaron al descubrir que los adolescentes y el arcoballeno del sol estaban todos incomunicados.

Dino tenía el número de todos ellos, mientras que Squallo tenía el de Takeshi y Bel el de Hayato. Y ninguno de ellos logró comunicarse. Por lo que comenzaron a planear una búsqueda para el heredero Vongola y sus guardianes, pero mientras Bel discutía sobre esto con sus padres y algunos miembros de la famiglia, su celular vibro.

Plebeyo pulpo

¿Quién extraña a quién ahora? 10:37✔️✔️

Me dejaste más de 40 mensajes 10:37✔️✔️

¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el friki de la realeza🧨🧨🧨? 10:38✔️✔️

—Es él. —Interrumpió la discusión de sus padres y los guardianes Cavallonne—. El plebeyo pulpo me contacto.

—¡Vooooii! ¡Pregúntale por qué rayos se desaparecieron!

—Lo haré afuera. —Dijo saliendo para responder.

—Yo trataré de contactar a Tsuna y los demás.

—Tch, supongo que yo llamaré al mocoso de Yamamoto.

Una vez Bel salió de la oficina de su padre, comenzó a escribir una respuesta mientras volvía a su habitación.

Plebeyo pulpo 

¿Ahora me dejas en visto💢? 10:40✔️✔️

¿Donde estabas plebeyo y por qué no podía contactarte? 10:42

¿Ahora te crees mi madre o algo? 10:43✔️✔️

No había forma de contactarlos ni a ti ni a tus amiguitos 10:44✔️✔️

Así que habla antes de que contactemos al Noveno y tu jefe tenga que darle explicaciones a él 10:46✔️✔️

¡No! 10:47✔️✔️

¡No le hables al Noveno! 10:48✔️✔️

Entonces habla o le marco 10:49✔️✔️

No puedo darte detalles 10:50✔️✔️

Pero nos vimos involucrados en un conflicto que estamos tratando de arreglar 10:52✔️✔️

¿Qué conflicto? 10:53✔️✔️

¿A quién mato? 10:54✔️✔️

No es tan fácil friki de la realeza 10:55✔️✔️

Estamos trabajando en ello junto con Reborn-san 10:56✔️✔️

Estuvimos incomunicados porque no estábamos en Namimori 10:56✔️✔️

Regresamos por unos preparativos 10:57✔️✔️

Pero cuando terminemos con ellos debemos volver 10:57✔️✔️

¿A donde? 10:58✔️✔️

¿Qué no vas a decir nada más que preguntas? 10:59

¡Es obvio que no puedo decirte a donde friki imbécil 💢🧨! 11:00

¿¡Y tú crees que me conformaré con esa respuesta!? 11:02✔️✔️

¡Si te conformas o no me importa un bledo! 11:03✔️✔️

¡No actúes como un niño inmaduro cuando sabes mejor que nadie como funciona esto! 11:04✔️✔️

¡Que lo sepa no me hace sentir mejor! 11:05✔️✔️

¡A mí tampoco así que deja de joder o te reviento el chat🧨💢🧨💢🧨💢🧨💢! 11:06✔️✔️

Bel arrojó el celular a su cama y despeinó su cabello exasperado. Si era un conflicto interno, o algo en lo que se metió la décima generación por su cuenta entonces no podía interferir, ¿es que esos plebeyos no se podían quedar quietos? No quería ni imaginar cómo sería cuando fueran presentados oficialmente frente al resto de la mafia.

Suspiró al sentir como su celular vibraba una vez más y lo tomó.

Plebeyo pulpo

Me tengo que ir 11:09✔️✔️

Si te mueres te mato🔪 11:10✔️✔️

No digas cosas sin sentido🖕🏻 11:11✔️✔️

Mejor muérete 🖕🏻🔪 11:12✔️✔️

Chasqueó su lengua al ver como el peliplata se desconectaba. Por lo que decidido marco un número que se sabía de memoria. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que le respondieran.

—Shishishi, tiempo sin hablar Mammon. 

—¿Qué quieres Bel? Mi tiempo no es barato y lo sabes.

—Shishishi, solo quiero un pequeño favor de tu parte, aunque estoy dispuesto a pagar.

—...Sigue hablando.

Mammon no le cobró tanto como él se esperaba, le permitió acompañarla a cambió de información sobre la décima generación y que la ayudará, como se nota que lo consentía a diferencia de los otros Varia. Ambos acordaron reunirse en Namimori para proceder con la prueba arcoballeno de la niebla, a Bel no le hacía mucha gracia hacerse pasar por una chica, pero disfrutó de la mueca de irritación que mostró Hayato cuando le guiñó un ojo, molestarlo se había convertido en su adicción desde hace tiempo.

Aprovechó su coartada para acercarse a las amigas de los Vongola, las chicas también habían desaparecido junto con ellos, por lo que tal vez podría conseguir información de ellas si realizaba bien su acto. Aunque Mammon y su lengua filosa no lo ayudaban con su objetivo, para rematar se encontraron con el plebeyo de los mosquitos que los reconoció y se llevó a las chicas. Le daría algunos puntos por lograr ver a través de las ilusiones de Mammon.

Al llegar el día de la prueba Bel hizo su trabajo, después de darle a Mammon todas las debilidades que conocía de la décima generación, o más bien de Hayato porque los demás no le importaban y solo sabía lo obvio, se encontró con Kyoko para ir de compras y así no descubrieran que lo del rehén era falso, se sorprendió mucho cuando la chica comenzó a elegir para "ella" ropa que encajaban con todos sus gustos. Tal vez no era una plebeya de clase baja.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la chica lo guió hasta el santuario por la simple intuición de que su hermano estaba ahí, ¿qué rayos pasaba con ese par? Terminó volando su coartada cuando utilizó sus cuchillos para eludir un montón de trozos que salieron disparados desde el santuario cuando llegaron, al menos pudo quitarse ese disfraz ilusorio e ir a comer sushi después de esto.

Fue divertido observar el resto de las pruebas oculto en las ilusiones de Mammon, las reacciones de Hayato al no hacer nada durante la prueba de la tormenta le provocó tanta risa que le dolió el estómago, así como también disfrutó de verlo irritado al quedar fuera de la prueba del cielo y sus lágrimas frustradas cuando vio a Tsuna ser usado como esclavo. Aunque también pensó que debía hacer algo con esa obsesión que el peliplata tenía con su jefe, resultaba molesto que todas sus emociones fueran causadas por el castaño.

La prueba del sol le causó escalofríos, sabía muy bien que el de fedorra no tenía intención de matar a ninguno, pero su instinto, aquel que había pulido después de ser salvado por su padre torpe, le gritaba que huyera de la mira de ese bebé con cada segundo que pasaba. Sintió compasión de los menores que debían enfrentarlo, y reconoció la habilidad de Hayato por ser capaz de idear una estrategia en su contra a pesar de la presión psicológica a la que estaba sometido, aunque no funcionara y la prueba haya sido un desastre fallido, fue un buen intento.

Cuando Bel los visitó mientras dormían en la enfermería improvisada que había preparado Colonnello, recordó las palabras de Dino. Y pensó que Hayato no las hubiera escuchado como él hizo, el peliplata era un completo suicida, y eso le comenzaba a provocar dolor de cabeza.

Volvió al hotel antes de que alguno de los chicos despertara, pensaba ir a comer más sushi para despejar su cabeza, pero Mammon le encargó vigilar la ciudad en caso de que la atacarán, solo le dijo que un arcoballeno se había revelado y los demás se encargarían de ello. Bel no entendió lo que pasó ya que no estuvo presente, pero las palabras de Mammon le hicieron pensar que fue lo mejor.

—Nunca podré entender lo que piensa ese loco ni por todo el dinero del mundo... —Fueron las palabras de la bebé mientras tomaba unas píldoras para la migraña—. ¿No irás a ver cómo está tu juguete?

—Shishishi, ¿piensas que un príncipe como yo se rebajaría de esa forma? Él también sabe que estoy aquí, por lo que si quiere verme que venga él mismo. —Dice mientras oculta tras de si su celular, cuya pantalla mostraba su chat más recientew.

Plebeyo pulpo

Todos los preparativos están listos 17:56✔️✔️

Partimos mañana al amanecer 17:57✔️✔️

Shishishi, no mueras donde yo no pueda burlarme de ti plebeyo pulpo 17:58✔️✔️

💢🖕🏻🧨💥 17:59✔️✔️

—Volvamos a Italia, si sigo demorando mi padre chillón me dejará sordo al volver.

—Creo que te dejará sordo de cualquier forma.

—Shishishi, eso es verdad. —Dijo mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto para volver a su hogar.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: Y aquí está otro capítulo de Famiglia〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜. En serio recomiendo rever el anime cuando escribas algo de un arco canon, a mí me super ayudó✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧.
> 
> REBORN: Si ya, tu lo que andabas de vaga y no querías inventarte las cosas(●__●).
> 
> YO: (⁰▿⁰)... —Se va corriendo—. ¡Igual escribí 1506 palabras!
> 
> REBORN: Como si correr le sirviera de algo(๑´•.̫ • '๑). —Transforma a Leon en una mini motocicleta y comienza a perseguir a la autora.
> 
> Ciao~ ciao~.
> 
> PD: Siento que mis notas ahora me salen muy cortas (;;;・_・)...


	8. Pruebas de Herencia

Plebeyo pulpo

Volvimos... 03:08✔️✔️

A por más preparativos... 03:09✔️✔️

¿Me estás jodiendo? 07:48✔️✔️

Ojalá... 07:53✔️✔️

¿¡Pero a ustedes qué mierda les pasa💢🔪💢🔪💢🔪!? 07:54✔️✔️

¡Nosotros también queremos parar con estos viajes sin sentido💢💥💢💥💢💥! 07:55✔️✔️

¡Pues simplemente párenlos y pidan el apoyo de la famiglia plebeyos con retraso mental💢🔪💢🔪💢🔪💢🔪💢🔪💢🔪! 07:56✔️✔️

¡Si pudiéramos lo habríamos echo hace tiempo friki de la realeza con delirios de grandeza💢💥💢💥💢💥💢💥💢💥! 07:57✔️✔️

¡Muérete💢🔪!

¡Púdrete💢💥!

Bel cerró el chat y lanzó su celular sobre su cama, se sentía a punto de explotar de la irritación por lo que trato de mantener su compostura como el príncipe que era... ¡A la mierda la compostura! ¡Antes de ser príncipe era hijo del tiburón más ruidoso y temperamental del mundo!

—¡¡¡Deja de jugar conmigo maldito plebeyo con peinado de pulpooooo!!! —De no haber sido por la voz clara y la ausencia del característico "voooii" de Squallo, hubieran pensado que fue él quien soltó semejante alarido.

Dino y Squallo estaban en la oficina del capó cuando se escuchó el grito de su hijo.

—¡¡Vooooooooooiii!! ¡¡No grites desde tan temprano mocoso de mierda!! —Fue la reacción de Squallo.

—¡¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti tiburón chillón!!

Dino solo se colocó los tapones de oídos que llevaba siempre en caso de que su esposo e hijo comenzarán a gritar, todos los habitantes de la mansión imitaron su acción para continuar con sus labores.

—Ahora que lo pienso... Es raro que Bel sea quien comience los gritos. —Pensó Dino mientras observaba al techo pensativo, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro al recordar a quién iba dirigido el primer grito del menor—. Me alegra que se lleve tan bien con Gokudera. —Con este pensamiento y una sonrisa decidió iniciar con su papeleo.

Pasaron algunos días después de esto. Días en los que Hayato no paraba de reventarle el cerebro a Bel con sus mensajes.

Que si el friki del béisbol había sido probado antes que él, que si había tenido el descaro de fallar la primera vez, que si el bebé Bovino no hacía nada por su jefe y que no entendía por qué fue probado antes que él. Estos y muchos otros mensajes le habían llegado al rubio, quién comenzaba a rivalizar con su padre chillón en lo que se respecta a irritabilidad. Pero esa tarde fue el colmo para él.

Plebeyo pulpo

¡El Décimo fue increíble🤩✨! 14:28✔️✔️

¡Él se percató del engaño y me defendió 🤩✨! 14:28✔️✔️

¡Nunca pensé que tuviera tanta confianza en mí🥺✨! 14:29✔️✔️

¡Lo seguiré toda la vida y lo defenderé con mi última voluntad🤩🔥! 14:29✔️✔️

¡Oye! 14:45✔️✔️

¿¡Por qué me pegas el visto!? 14:46✔️✔️

¿¡Estás buscando pelea!? 15:38✔️✔️

... 16:29✔️✔️

¿Pasó algo? 17:07✔️✔️

¿Ya acabaste con tu repugnante fanatismo? 17:13

Solo admiraba las habilidades y el corazón del Décimo 17:15✔️✔️

¡Aunque lo elogie toda la vida nunca será suficiente 🤩! 17:16✔️✔️

Entonces habla con tu Décimo 17:17✔️✔️

Yo me voy 17:17✔️✔️

¡Espera! 17:17✔️✔️

¿Qué? 17:18✔️✔️

¿Qué te pasa hoy? 17:19✔️✔️

¿Pasó algo con los Cavallone? 17:19✔️✔️

No hay ningún problema con mi familia 17:20✔️✔️

Solo no quiero escucharte 17:21✔️✔️

¿Hice algo? 17:22✔️✔️

¿Acaso no tienes cerebro? 17:23✔️✔️

¡Maldito! 17:23✔️✔️

¡No me insultes cuando me tomo el trabajo de preguntarte! 17:24✔️✔️

No te insulto 17:25✔️✔️

En verdad me entró curiosidad después de leer tu pregunta 17:26✔️✔️

¿Qué? 17:26✔️✔️

Desde que me escribiste hace unos días no has parado de usarme como contenedor para tirar todas tus quejas 17:27✔️✔️

Sigues hablando de pruebas, preparativos, conflictos y no me das ningún detalle 17:28✔️✔️

Dices lo que quieres para sentirte bien sin preocuparte de nada más 17:29✔️✔️

No soy tu saco de boxeo ni tu psicólogo 17:30✔️✔️

Si tanto te quieres quejar hazlo con alguno de tus amiguitos que conocen tu situación en vez de ser dejados de lado 17:31✔️✔️

Bel se desconectó sin siquiera dar tiempo de que el peliplata le respondiera. ¿Qué rayos había escrito? ¿Desde cuándo era alguien que se preocupaba por otros?

—Shishishi, esto no es divertido... —Murmuró mientras se levantaba para salir de su habitación, necesitaba despejarse.

Mientras tanto, Hayato se encontraba escribiéndole al rubio sin darse cuenta que se había desconectado.

—¡Maldito friki de la realeza no te desconectes sin dejarme responder! —Arrojó su celular a la cama y despeinó sus cabellos frustrado al percatarse que el mayor ya no estaba en linea.

Suspiró derrotado al tranquilizarse y entender las palabras del rubio, en definitiva había sido un desconsiderado al pensar que a Bel no le preocuparía todo el desastre en que estaba metido y que le ocultaba. No se habían visto durante las pruebas arcobaleno, por lo que pensó que realmente no le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto. Pero olvidó que Bel no es alguien que suela mostrar sus emociones, e ignoró todas las quejas que le dió durante sus charlas por chat debido a que ya era costumbre para ellos discutir.

—Podré ser idiota... Pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás...

—No. —Hayato se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz masculina—. En este caso toda la culpa es tuya.

Sentado sobre su cama y con su celular en mano, se encontraba el primer guardián de la tormenta Vongola, G.

—¿¡Qué rayos haces!? —Le gritó mientras le arrebataba el celular, G había estado leyendo sus conversaciones con Bel mientras él pensaba.

—De momento estoy compadeciendo a ese chico, estaba siendo tan obvio y aún así no fuiste capaz de percatarte de su malestar y tenerle un mínimo de consideración. A diferencia de él que se aguantó para apoyarte. 

—Lo sé... —Masculló con la mirada gacha—. Se muy bien que esta vez fui yo quien metió la pata.

—No fue solo esta vez. —El no iba a ser suave con el chico, debía madurar por su propio bien.

—¡Eso también lo sé mierda! ¡Lo sé y por eso quiero hacer algo pero por culpa del maldito de Byakuran no puedo hacer nada! ¡Yo también necesito desahogarme y por eso recurrí a él! ¡No lo hice para lastimarlo!

—¿Él lo sabe? —Hayato lo miró extrañado por la ambigua pregunta—. ¿Alguna vez le has dicho lo que es él para ti? —El menor se quedó helado por esta pregunta.

Para empezar, ¿qué es Bel para él? Era un friki que le seguía el ritmo en sus discusiones, un mayor experimentado en el mundo de la mafia y del asesinato al que podía pedir consejo, era aquel que le dió información sobre su madre y la razón por la que decidió indagar más al respecto. Era aquel que escuchaba sus quejas y delirios con dedicación disfrazada de burla. Bel se había vuelto una parte indispensable de su vida, y él solo lo había ignorado de la peor forma al no pararse a pensar ni en segundo en sus sentimientos.

—No lo he echo... —G se sorprendió al ver al peliplata apretar sus puños y tensar su mandíbula en frustración, casi parecía a punto de llorar—. ¡No lo he echo! —Gritó frustrado consigo mismo.

—Entonces hazlo cuando todo acabe. —Le dijo parándose de la cama y despeinandolo—. Ahora creo que lo mejor es darle tiempo para que enfríe su cabeza. Vete a dormir ya mocoso.

Tras decir esto el pelirosa desapareció en un destello de llamas de la tormenta. Hayato decidió acatar su consejo y se acostó a dormir junto con Uri, sin ser consiente de lo que hizo G después de que cerrara los ojos.

De vuelta en Italia, Bel había cenado con sus padres que lo habían intentado animar al ver su bajo estado de ánimo.

—Si te afecta tanto, es porque es más importante de lo que quieres admitir... —Recitó pensativo las palabras de sus padres mientras tomaba su celular—. Shishishi, plebeyo tonto... —Rió levemente al ver los mensajes desesperados que le mandó q el menor después de que se desconectó.

Por lo visto no se percató en su momento que ya no estaba en linea. Se sintió bien leer los desesperados mensajes, casi podía ver su rostro lleno de frustración mientras escribía. Leyó los mensajes pero se quedó de piedra al ver uno de hace poco.

Plebeyo pulpo

Aún duerme con su mascota... 19:28✔️✔️

Este mocoso es aún demasiado inmaduro 19:29✔️✔️

Así que dale un poco de tiempo 19:29✔️✔️

No pasará mucho hasta que pueda encararte y aclarar todo 19:30✔️✔️

Hasta entonces esfuérzate tú también mocoso Cavallonne 19:30✔️✔️

Borraré está conversación, así que no se la menciones por nuestro propio bien 19:31✔️✔️

Y si te preguntas quién soy... Bueno, supongo que puedes considerarme algo así como su tutor 19:32✔️✔️

Les deseo suerte a ambos mocoso 19:33✔️✔️

—¿Qué mierda? —Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Bel.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: Solo diré que el pelo de G es rosa. Punto final :v. —Se manda a correr bloqueando las flechas de G con su sartén de la tormenta.
> 
> REBORN: 1612 palabras solo para este final(ー_ー゛)...
> 
> YO: ¡¡En mi defensa aún falta el epílogo!!
> 
> REBORN: Si sobrevives(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.).
> 
> Ciao~ ciao~.


	9. Epílogo

Los días pasaron después de esa rara conversación con el desconocido que dijo ser algo como el tutor de Hayato.

¿Sería el plebeyo de los mosquitos o su hermana? Fuera quién fuera, ¿¡quién se cree para tomarle fotos y observar su rostro durmiendo!? Lo rebanaré y después le enseñaré al plebeyo pulpo a no ser tan descuidado. 

—Shishishi. 

Dino y Squallo solo compartieron una mirada preocupada al ver a su hijo picar la carne como si fuera su peor enemigo y reír como psicópata.

La décima generación Vongola había vuelto a desaparecer del mapa y todos quienes los conocían estaban preocupados de una u otra forma. Reborn había hablado con Nono para asegurarse que no hubieran interferencias de la mafia, pero no le había dado ningún detalle ni a él ni a los arcoballenos que los ayudaron con las pruebas.

Sea lo que sea que pasara, esperaban que terminara pronto y a favor de los chicos.

Justo cuando pensaron eso, un temblor se hizo presente en la tierra sorprendiéndolos.

—¿¡Qué!? —Bel se incorporó de su asiento, pero casi colapsa cuando miles de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente.

Dino y Squallo trataron de ayudar a su hijo, pero ambos terminaron en sus mismas condiciones. Todos en la mansión Cavallone pasaron por lo mismo durante ese temblor, no sería hasta un tiempo después que se enterarían que no habían los únicos en recibir ese regalo de parte de los Arcoballeno. 

Sus recuerdos del futuro, entregados por esos bebés que resucitaron gracias al sacrificio de la joven Uni.

Al terminar el temblor todos estaban jadeando y con jaqueca debido a la información recibida de golpe. Pero más fuerte que el dolor, era la incredulidad de todos ante ciertos recuerdos muy específicos.

—No puede ser... —Murmuró Squallo en shock—. Es imposible... Debo estar loco... Eso no puede pasar... ¿Verdad que no puede pasar? —Miró a su esposo quién lo veía con cara de póker, y que se desmayó casi al instante.

Squallo quiso buscar apoyo en su hijo, pero este había quedado inconsciente con todo y los ojos abiertos, por lo qué rendido, aceptó su destino y se desmayó también.

Ese día tras el temblor, hubieron cientos de desmayos casi al mismo tiempo. Y un científico loco se preguntó qué mierda se fumó cuando logró "eso".

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: ¡¡¡Buajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajjajajajajajjaajajajjaaja(≧▽≦)!!! ¡¡¡Me muerooooooooo!!!
> 
> La autora se encuentra muriendo de risa en el suelo, mientras, Reborn solo mira a otro lado, fingiendo que no la conoce.
> 
> Tres horas después.
> 
> REBORN: ¿Ya te calmaste o las 385 palabras del epílogo te van a matar?
> 
> YO: Ya me calmé... Menos mal que no la continuó yo, me moriría de risa si lo hiciera(๑´•.̫ • '๑).
> 
> REBORN: ¿Y quién la continúa?
> 
> YO: ¿Siquiera tienes que preguntar? Es hora de pasarle el relevo de la historia aaaaaaaa. —Redoble de tambores—. ¡@VadaSilva4!
> 
> Nadie responde.
> 
> YO: ¿Silva? ¿Estás ahí amiga?
> 
> REBORN: Está ahí.
> 
> La autora observa lo que Reborn señala y su mandíbula se le desencaja al ver lo que era.
> 
> YO: ¡¡¡Silvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽!!!
> 
> La otra autora estaba sepultada bajo sus borradores, solo una de sus manos sobresalía de la montaña de papeles.
> 
> BERMUDA: Es culpa suya por acumular tanto trabajo. —Dice mientras arroja más borradores sobre la chica junto a Viper y Skull.
> 
> YO: Emm chicos... No creo que ella pueda respirar si siguen con eso... (；^ω^）.
> 
> En ese momento se abre la puerta del estudio y entra Daemon.
> 
> DAEMON: Nufufu, no te preocupes por eso que ahora mismo me la llevo para que trabaje(˘⌣˘).
> 
> Al oír esto Silva se levanta, tirando todos los borradores al suelo y echando a correr lejos de Daemon y los bebés.
> 
> SILVA: ¡¡¡Nunca me atraparas cabeza de melón!!!
> 
> DAEMON: Ahora si te mato.
> 
> YO: Ay mija, solo agradece que no vinieron Hide o Juuzou a meterte prisa también😂.
> 
> REBORN: Ni Sakura, Sasuke o Naruto. Sakura en especial parecía impaciente.
> 
> En eso se escucha un "¡shannaro!" A lo lejos y Silva comienza a correr más rápido.
> 
> Ciao~ ciao~.


End file.
